The psychic adventures of KH high school
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: The KH gang goes to gih school. Kairi's sister, Nicole, has psychic powers. Her visions cause problems. Rated to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Nicole. She is from my other KH story titled Memories. I also own Regina and Brad.

---------

"NICOLE! WAKE UP LAZY BUM!" Kairi said as she shook the girl awake.

"I don't want to go to school." Nicole said as she pulled the covers over her head.

"Mom says to wake up." Kairi said as she pulled Nicole to the floor.

"No fair." Nicole said as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower. She came out wearing a blue skirt with a pinkish purple belly shirt. She wore black boots and a few gold bracelets. She wore a black choker and let her brown hair hang loose. Kairi was wearing her normal outfit.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." Kairi said as she pulled her sister out the door.

"Let's go and get Namine." Nicole said.

"Ok. But remember, we have to keep your psychic powers on the down low. Only you, me, Yuffie, Selphie, Aerith, and Namine can know." Kairi said as they approached her house.

"What if we meet some new friends?" Nicole asked.

"Ok, but only if we get really good friends." Kairi said as she rang the doorbell.

"Hey, you guys." Namine said as she closed the door and they walked off.

"WAIT UP!" A loud and obnoxious voice said from behind them. Selphie came running up.

"Hey Selphie." The others said.

"Crap! I knew I should've gone to bed early last night!" A girl said as she ran out of her house in a rush.

"YUFFIE! OVER HERE!" Selphie screamed and waved. Yuffie came running across the street with Aerith. The group of girls starting talking about their summer. Then, they moved to another topic.

"I can't believe this is the first day of high school!" Kairi said.

"I know. Our futures hang in the balance!" Yuffie said as she smirked.

"I wonder if there will be any one worthy of a paopu fruit!" Selphie said as she sighed.

"Do you ever stop thinking about boys?" Nicole asked.

"Doubt it." Aerith joked.

"You've been really quiet so far Namine. Everything ok?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah. I just hate the first day of school." Namine said as she hung her head. Nicole stopped and her eyes got wide.

"Hold up guys. She's having a vision." Kairi said as they stopped and looked back. She came back to Earth and smiled.

Nicole looked at Namine and said, "Girl, don't be saying that. I just saw a hottie flirting with you."

"Really?" Namine asked as she the group started walking again.

"Do my visions lie?" Nicole asked.

"No, but they do tend to mean something different then they seem." Kairi said.

"Name one time." Nicole said.

"Ok. Remember your vision about me dying my hair blonde?" Yuffie asked.

Flashback:

"Yuffie! I just had a vision that you dyed your hair blonde and a guy said you were looking good!" Nicole said.

"Yuffie! Today you promised to help me paint the house!" Yuffie's father said as he gave her paintbrushes and a bucket of yellow paint. They started painting. Yuffie was up on a ladder when Kairi accidentally knocked into it. Yuffie fell and the ladder closed. Unfortunately, the bucket of paint was on the ladder and fell down. It fell on top of Yuffie's hair. The yellow paint overtook her hair. A cute boy came by and looked at the house.

"Looking good," He said before he turned to Yuffie. "Um…see you."

End flashback:

"I didn't mean to!" Nicole said looking away.

"How about the time when you said I straightened my hair and that boy loved it?" Selphie asked.

Flashback:

"Hey Selphie, want to fight?" Yuffie said as she took out her ninja stars.

"Fine by me!" Selphie said as she looked over at this cute boy with blonde hair.

Well, Yuffie hit Selphie's jump rope and it wrapped her up. She fell into the water and her hair got wet and straight. She spit out water. The boy came and said, "Cool! I love it!" He said. A real shame he was talking about the starfish on Selphie's head.

End flashback:

"Sorry." Nicole said.

"And how about the time--" Kairi started.

"OK! OK! No more trips down memory lane! I know that they are wrong sometimes," Nicole said as everyone glared at her. "Ok. Most of the time. But he was so digging you!"

"Ok." Namine said as they approached school. They walked in to see a sea of people. There was a girl they had never seen before. She had dark skin and raven black hair. She was wearing a white belly shirt and a long brown skirt with flip-flops. She also had beaded bracelets on both wrists. She was talking to a boy with a blitz ball in his hand. A boy with a scar on his face distracted Yuffie. He was fine! Yuffie casually walked over and 'accidentally' bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Yuffie said as she smiled.

"It's ok." The boy said.

"Um…I'm Yuffie by the way! The best female ninja there is!" Yuffie thought it sounded cool at the time, but then quickly realized it wasn't and blushed.

"That's cool. I'm Leon." He said.

"His name is Squall!" A boy with golden locks said from behind him.

"Well, which is it? Squall or Leon?" Aerith said coming up with a smile.

"It's Leon. This numbskull is Cloud." Leon said as he crossed his arms.

"Cool. I'm Aerith by the way." She said as she looked at Cloud. He looked right back.

With Selphie and Namine…

"Oh my gosh! Namine look! It's that boy from the island!" Selphie said as she bit her lip.

"Hi." The boy said as he noticed she was staring at him.

"Hi…I'm Selphie!" She said as she smiled a nervous smile.

"Tidus." He said. Namine walked off and bumped into a boy with brown hair.

"I'm sorry." The boy said as he looked at her.

"It was my fault." Namine said.

"No. It was my bad. I'm Brad by the way." Brad said.

"Namine." She said as she shook his hand. They talked for a while.

With Kairi and Nicole…

"Nicole! Look!" Kairi said as she pointed to Namine and Brad.

"I told you my 'feeling' would come true!" Nicole said.

"Yes." Kairi said as the bell rang. They all headed off for science.

-----

This is kind of a sucky start, but it gets better. I had to end it because it was getting really long. Review!


	2. Lunch!

I don't own KH. I only own Nicole, Regina, and Brad.

-------

"Hello class. I am Mrs. Baker. I will be your science teacher.

"No duh." Kairi whispered. A brown haired boy laughed. Kairi looked over and her eyes got wide. He was sitting next to her!

"Um…Hi. I'm Kairi." Kairi whispered.

"Nice to meet you Kairi. I'm Sora." He said. Sora smiled.

"Sora…" Kairi whispered to herself. He was really cute!

"Now, we will doing chemistry next week. For now, we will work on the periodic table." Baker said.

"I hate the periodic table." Two people whispered in unison. Nicole looked in front of her to see who said that. It was white haired boy. He was pretty hot.

"You hate it…too?" The white haired boy said. He slowed down as he looked at her.

"Yeah. I'm Nicole by the way." She said as she smiled.

"I'm Riku." He said as he smiled back.

"You! The one with white hair! What is your name?" The teacher asked.

"Riku." Riku said.

"Ok Riku, what did I just say?" Baker asked.

"You! The one with white hair! What is your name?" Riku asked imitating Baker. She was steaming.

"Oh! A wise guy huh?" Baker asked.

"Lead." Nicole said.

"What?" The teacher asked.

"You said lead." Nicole replied.

"Oh…well! Moving on to Krypton!" Baker said as she turned around.

"How did you know that?" Riku whispered.

"Um…I just had a feeling." Nicole said awkwardly.

"Cool." Riku replied. This boring science class went on forever! It was finally over.

"Hey Sora? Would you like to eat lunch with my friends and I today?" Kairi asked.

"Um…ok. That sounds cool." Sora said as they walked out together.

"Hey Nicole?" Riku called out.

"Yeah." Nicole said as she put her science book away.

"You…um…want to have lunch together today?" Riku asked.

"Sure." Nicole said. She got up, froze, and then shook her head.

"Are you ok?" Riku asked as Nicole ran out the door screaming 'Namine!'

"NAMINE!" Nicole called as she pushed her out of the way. A water balloon fell where Namine was standing a few moments ago.

"Did you have a…" Namine asked.

"Uhhu." Nicole said as he helped her up. Riku came out and smiled.

"Nicole! Guess what!" Kairi said as she hugged her sister.

"Let me guess. That boy named Sora is eating lunch with us today right? It's ok. So is Riku, the boy I was talking to in science, Leon, Brad, Tidus, Wakka, Regina, and Cloud are too!" Nicole said smiling.

"I wish I had feelings!" Kairi laughed as they moved onto math. Another boring class that I'm not going to make you read. All of the classes were boring…so I'm going to skip to lunch. Ok? Ok.

"We should compete in a tournament sometime." Yuffie said as she walked to a table with Leon.

"I can't believe that Hades tricked you like that!" Aerith said as she sat down.

"It was no big deal." Cloud said, trying to act cool as he sat down.

"Yeah…so that starfish thing was a joke!" Selphie said as she sat down with them.

"That was really cool Selphie." Tidus said as he sat down. The group greeted each other and then a Bahaman boy sat down.

"Is it cool if we sit here brudda?" Wakka asked as Tidus did a secret handshake with him.

"We?" Cloud asked.

"Hello. I am Regina." The girl said as she sat with Wakka.

"Howdy strangers!" Sora said as he grinned and sat down. Kairi sat next to him.

"Well, I see that we have some new friends." Nicole said as she sat down with Riku.

"Are they good friends?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know yet. We need to give them more time." Nicole said.

The lunch went nicely. Everyone had a good time. All up until…

------

A cliffie! I am going to cry! Review and I'll update! Review!


	3. Shuri

I don't own KH! I only own Nicole, Brad, Shuri (Sure re), and Regina.

-------

Last time:

The lunch went nicely. Everyone had a good time. All up until…

This time:

…Shuri walked up to the table. She had straight blonde hair and wore a short blue dress with blue boots. She has been Nicole's worst enemy ever since Shuri hit Nicole with her rattle. The worst part was, Shuri was Nicole's cousin. And not only that, Shuri had a long time crush on Riku. Heck, she was the president of the Riku fan club!

"Nicole." Shuri said as she walked by.

"Shuri." Nicole replied. She walked away.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"Shuri." Riku answered.

"How do you know that?" Sora asked.

"She's the president of the Riku fan club." Riku club said dully.

"And she's my cousin." Nicole said. Shuri noticed Nicole was sitting by Riku. She growled but then smiled and walked over.

"Oh, Hello cousin. Hello Riku." Shuri said.

"Hey Shuri? Go away." Nicole said.

"Why?" Shuri asked.

"Because you're bugging me." Nicole said.

"Too bad." Shuri said as she sat by Riku.

"Shuri, I think your fan club needs you." Riku said.

"They're fine. Riku, why are you so tense?" Shuri asked.

"Because you're in the room." Riku joked.

"Riku, why do you act this way? It's not like I stalk you, make a Riku shrine out of your used bubblegum, or sneak inside your bedroom window at 3:43am and whisper, 'Go out with Shuri' in your ear until 4:30am." Shuri stated.

Riku turned to face her and said, "So that was you?" Shuri got embarrassed and left the table. The rest of lunch went well.

"Can we tell them now? Please please please please please?" Selphie begged.

"After school." Nicole said. They went to language arts. They were BORED! Then, Yuffie passed Aerith a note. Aerith read it and smiled. She wrote back. Nicole had a vision. Aerith dropped the note on the floor. Nicole picked it up before the teacher could see it. The bell rang after that and Nicole read the note.

It read:

**I've got a boyfriend!**

"_Me too!"_

Nicole knew Yuffie wrote big and Aerith wrote small. Nicole handed the note back. Yuffie took it and read her response.

"Ms. Yuffie?" The teacher said as she stuck out her hand

"Um…the bell has rung. Your class is over. Until that bell rings, you have no control over me." Yuffie said as she waved the note around. The bell rang and the teacher smirked. Yuffie laughed nervously, crumpled it up, and stuffed it in her mouth. The three smirked. The teacher's hand was still out, so Yuffie spit it in her hand and the girls ran out.

After school…

"So, what're you going to tell us?" Leon asked as he put his arm around Yuffie. Aerith took Cloud's hand in hers.

"Um…I'm psychic." Nicole said.

"Really?" Tidus asked. Nicole froze for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Yeah really. And Tidus? Forget about asking Selphie to go out with you while you're dueling. Because then you'll not only loose the duel, but you'll loose Selphie." Nicole said.

"Thanks." Tidus said.

"Yes." Selphie said as she kissed Tidus on the cheek.

"This incredible." Regina said.

"Ya" Wakka said.

Regina took Wakka's hand and said, "We together week before school."

"Awwww…We're not hooked up." Kairi joked as she looked at Namine and Nicole.

"This is our stop. See you guys later!" Yuffie said as she ran across the street.

"I'll call you later Cloud!" Aerith said as she followed Yuffie. So, Cloud and Leon left the group.

"Aw…crud!" Selphie said as she seen her house.

"See you later Selph." Tidus said as he ran off as well.

"I stay with Selphie in house." Regina said as she departed.

"Regina's an Indian girl bruddas. She's living with Selphie mon. Indian girls are hot ya?" Wakka said as he left the group.

"I guess I'll see you guys later." Namine said as she walked into her house. Brad smiled and turned the next street.

"Well, this is our stop. We'll see you tomorrow." Kairi said as her and Nicole walked into their house. They lived next to Namine.

"Do you think I should ask Kairi out?" Sora asked Riku.

"I don't know. Do you think I should asked Nicole out?" Riku asked. (Millions of fan girls everywhere die) They soon departed as well.

--------

End of that chapter. I hope you liked it. I want to thank my reviewer(s). YOU ROCK! Review!


	4. SHURI'S KISSING RIKU!

I don't own KH! Btw, I'd like my reviewers to give me suggestions of visions. It'll make it easier for me to make this funny. I'll do visions too, but if you have ideas for visions, I can make funny outcomes.

----------

"I hate my cousin!" Nicole said at lunch the next day.

"I know. She has to live with us for the next little while." Kairi said.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Sora asked.

"Because every sine we were little kids she was always better. I had a green crayon, she had a blue crayon. I had a one piece, she had a two-piece. I got a 99 on a test, she got 100. I got ham, she got tuna!" Nicole said.

"So?" Riku asked.

"Tuna beats ham. Everyone knows that." Sora said.

"It doesn't help that she's always gotten what she wanted." Kairi added.

"I know. It happened last night! She's watching my TV! She's sleeping in my bed! She's," Nicole said as she stopped to have a vision. When she snapped out of it she was enraged and said, "Kissing Riku!"

"What!" Everyone screamed.

"I had a vision that she was kissing Riku!" Nicole said.

"Oh Nicole, I'm sorry." Kairi said as she hugged her.

"Don't worry. We'll stop it from happening!" Sora said as he put his arm around Kairi. E

"I sorry." Regina said.

"It's ok." Nicole said as she nodded.

"I always knew Shuri was bad ya!" Wakka said.

So, operation S.S.F.K.R. (Stop Shuri from kissing Riku) was put into use. James Bond music plays as they run through the halls.

"Tidus! Turn that off!" Selphie whispered.

"Sorry." Tidus said as the music stopped. They set up a trap. Riku would call Shuri on her cell. He would tell her to step onto the red X on the floor. She would. Then, Selphie would pull the wire. It would trigger the syrup, then the feathers.

"Ok, Selphie you pull the string when I say pull ok?" Nicole said.

"Ok." Selphie said.

"Selphie's going to pull." Nicole said. Well, Selphie heard her cue and pulled the string. Nicole was standing on the red X. She turned into a bird within seconds. Then, she got attached to the fan and it spun her around. The bell rang and everyone came out of their classroom. The feathers and syrup came off when Nicole flew from the fan and landed on Shuri.

"How y'all doing?" Nicole said as she got up.

"What a birdbrain!" Shuri joked. Nicole walked back as Shuri got up.

"Now, Riku will want me even more!" Shuri whispered as she walked over to him. She tripped and almost fell on Riku. He moved. She fell to the floor. Nicole then realized that Shuri didn't kiss Riku. His lips broke her fall. Well, in her vision it did.

"RIKU! HELP ME UP!" Shuri commanded.

"No, I'm fine." Riku said as he walked over to Nicole.

"Riku! Get away from her!" Shuri said as she got up.

"No. I'm going out with Nicole! Right?" Riku said as he looked at her.

"Right." Nicole said smiling.

---------

As I said before, I'll do visions too, but if you have ideas for visions, I can make funny outcomes. So, put ideas in your reviews ok? Review!


	5. The dance comittee

I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! The education system never fails to keep me busy!

---------------

Nicole and the others were walking home from school. They talked about random things for a while. Then, Selphie couldn't help herself.

"WE'RE ALL HOOKED UP!" Selphie screamed.

"No...Really?" Yuffie said sarcastically. They all laughed and then Nicole stopped again. They all waited for her. She grinned and then ran up.

"Hey Sora? Move in about 10 seconds." Nicole said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Just do it." Nicole replied. So, in 10 seconds, Sora moved. Good thing because a car came by and hit a puddle. It splashed right where he was standing a few seconds ago. Sora sweat dropped and Nicole laughed.

"This stop." Regina said. As she and Selphie left the group.

"Um…Yuffie? If we're before them and they just left…" Aerith started.

"Oh crap! See you later guys!" Yuffie said as she and Aerith ran to their house.

"See you!" They called after them.

"Hey, are you guys going to the Halloween dance?" Namine asked.

"We are." Nicole and Kairi said in unison. The others just nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes." Namine said as she walked up her driveway.

"Bye." Nicole said as she walked up to Kairi.

"See you." The other boys said. It was just Nicole and Kairi now.

"Hey Kai?" Nicole asked.

"Yes?" Kairi said as she bobbed her head back and forth.

"Our house is back here!" Nicole called from the driveway.

"Oh!" Kairi said as she ran up the steps to the door. They ran up to their rooms and did their homework…yeah right! They called Yuffie. Yuffie asked if they wanted to be on the dance committee. They agreed and called Selphie. She agreed. Namine was already at the door.

"Hello Namine." Their mom said.

"Oh hello Mrs. (Kairi's last name)." Namine said politely.

"Nami!" Nicole said from the top of the stairs. The mother closed the door and she ran upstairs. They closed their bedroom door and sat on their floor. Unfortunately, all they had was orange and black paper. Yuffie and Aerith showed up with glue and scissors. Selphie and Regina came with glitter and a stapler.

"This is going to rock." Namine said as she cut out a few pumpkins. The dance was going to rock with the designs they made. (I'll give you the details when that chapter comes along)

"I'm going to be an assassin." Yuffie said.

"Yuffie, put on a black sheet and you've got your costume." Kairi joked.

"I want to be a pretty princess!" Selphie said as she threw glitter in the air. Everyone laughed.

"I be Indian." Regina said.

"Very original." Selphie joked.

"I want to be a mermaid!" Aerith said.

"That's so cool." Namine replied.

"What are you going as Namine?" Kairi asked.

"Um…probably an…angel." Namine said.

"I can picture that." Kairi reassured.

"Kairi wanted to be a fairy." Nicole said dully.

"Leave me alone." Kairi joked.

"I'm going as witch." Nicole said.

"She's Splenda the good witch!" Yuffie joked.

"Um…It's Glenda." Aerith corrected.

"Oh well. You know I don't watch that stuff." Yuffie replied.

----------

That's the end of this chapter. And sorry if I don't update for a while. School occupies me. Review!


	6. Halloween

I don't own KH in any form or shape!

--------------------

The Halloween Dance was in a few minutes. The girls sat in the car as they wished the stupid old lady would hurry up. She was sitting in the car patting her cat at the green light. Yuffie couldn't take it anymore.

"YO! GRANNY! MOVE YOUR SAGGY OLD BUTT!" Yuffie shouted out the window.

"You cannot talk to your elders that way!" The woman fired back.

"As long as I'm a ninja and my butt is above my knees I can!" Yuffie shouted.

"I've never been so insulted!" the lady screamed.

"Well, I've just begun!" Yuffie shouted. This went on for a while. Yuffie got out of the car and knocked on the window…actually; she smashed the window and ran! Either way, they got there! Yuffie stepped out of the car in her outfit. She wore a black, tight ninja outfit that only showed her eyes. Aerith wore flairs. The girls put sequins and extra material on the end to make them look like fins. Then, wore a pink clam bra. Her hair hung loose. Namine walked out in a white gown. She had a halo above her head and white slippers on her feet. Selphie got out in a pink Cinderella dress and glass slippers. Her hair was straight. Regina wore…pretty much her same outfit. Kairi got out in her short lavender dress. She had lavender half boots and lavender wings. She was covered in glitter. Nicole wore a black and purple witch's outfit. She had a hat and boots.

"Hey." Brad said as he walked out to Namine. He was dressed as the grim reaper.

"Now, " Namine said as she grabbed his arm, "An angel and a devil?" They walked inside.

"Thanks for dressing up." Yuffie and Aerith said sarcastically in unison. Cloud and Leon didn't bother to get dressed up.

"This is cool! How did you know?" Selphie asked as she walked in with Tidus, her prince.

"Regina walked up to Wakka.

"You ready?" She asked as she smiled. He nodded and they walked inside.

"A vampire!" Kairi stated as Sora walked up to her.

"A vampire and a fairy…this should be good!" Nicole said as she walked inside with Riku. He didn't really get dressed up.

"Awesome…" The guys said in unison as they looked around. The girls did well! There was black glitter. So much, you couldn't even see the floor! Orange pumpkins and black bats hung from the ceiling. Skeletons, vampires, werewolves, and trolls sat in random areas. There was a light that shined orange constantly, and a black one that flashed.

"Come on!" Namine said as she pulled Brad to the dance floor.

"I'm thirsty…" Aerith sated as she walked over to the punch bowl, "Which was a bubbly, green and black, yet delicious, punch. Yuffie and Leon sat at one of the tables. A skeleton was standing a few feet away.

"Oh, watch out Leon. He's pretty hot!" Yuffie teased. Leon smirked.

"This fun!" Regina blurted as she danced with Wakka, who kept tripping.

"Oh yeah…fun…" Wakka said dully.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Selphie screeched as she pulled Tidus towards the dance floor.

"You want to dance?" Sora asked as he finished his punch.

"Sure…ok." Kairi said as they got up. It turned to a slow song. Nicole pulled Riku to the dance floor. The couples got close as they danced. Nicole looked into Riku's eyes. She loved his eyes. That's what first drew her to him. His eyes were so…aquamarine! He stared back. The music seems to slow down and get quiet. They heard their hearts beat. They both decided to face the music. They leaned in and kissed. Kairi snuggled into Sora's chest. He smiled down at her. Regina didn't realize it yet, but Wakka had already stared to lean in. She smiled and let him kiss her. Yuffie was still at the table trying to pull Leon up and onto the dance floor. But, she pulled so hard, the chair fell back and they went toppling over. Leon broke her fall with his lips.

"This is so magical…" Aerith stated. Cloud leaned over and kissed her check.

"Selphie was chasing Tidus around the room. She finally caught him and kissed him hard. Namine was laying her head on Brad's shoulder now. He kissed her head. Then, Shuri walked in.

----------------

DUNDUNDUN! I liked this chapter. Oh well, Review!


	7. The fight

I don't own KH!

-----------------

"Hello Nicole. This is my boyfriend, Chad. Perhaps you've met?" Shuri said as she smirked.

"Yeah. This is my boyfriend, Riku. Perhaps you've met him outside of your dreams." Nicole shot back as they walked away. Shuri was steaming.

The next day…

"Ever since Shuri got her 'boy toy' of a boyfriend, she's been neglecting the squad!" Kairi said. Shuri was the Cheer Leading Squad captain. She didn't act like it though! The school talent show was in a few weeks and Shuri wad to busy. The girls were sitting in their outfits.

"AH! This is ridiculous! I may not be captain, but I'll choreograph the moves!" Nicole said as she got up and stepped forward. They practiced hard. I don't like to use that much language, but those moves were kick ass!

"We're going to knock the school of its feet!" Namine said one day when they were walking home.

"I know. No thanks to Shuri!" Yuffie said.

"She is starting to get on my nerves." Kairi said.

"_Starting_?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

"Well, she's moving back into her own house tomorrow isn't she?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah!" Nicole shouted. She did her little victory dance and everybody laughed.

At the house that night…

Nicole was walking past Shuri's room when she heard her on the phone. She had to know. Hey, curiosity won't kill the cat if the cat lands on her feet right? She put her ear to the door.

"NO! Listen Chad. When we walk into school tomorrow, you are going to compliment me on my outfit. Why? Because you're my boyfriend! Yeah, I know! Well, I'm paying you aren't I!" Shuri whispered as she Nicole's eyes widened. She ran to her room. (For those of us who aren't very bright, that means Shuri's boyfriend is pretending and she's paying him!)

"KAIRI! KAIRI!" Nicole shouted as she bolted into her room.

"What?" Kairi asked as she got up. Nicole told her everything.

The next morning…

"SHE'S GONE!" Nicole screamed happily as she danced around the room. She got ready and walked into school.

"How could you do this?" Shuri asked her as she walked into the middle of the room with Nicole.

"Do what?" Nicole asked, annoyed.

"You made the moves for the squad!" Shuri shouted angrily.

"Well, you weren't leaving your boy toy anytime soon!" Nicole said.

"Listen up; you need to back off my territory!" Shuri said.

"Ok, Shuri? Newsflash! No one cares what you think or say!" Nicole shot back.

"You know what? Just shut up. Oh, and next time you want to run the squad, use your tiny, shriveled up, boy obsessed brain!" Shuri said as she stepped up.

"Well at least I don't chase guys! Guys so out of my league," Nicole said making a quick reference to Riku, "It isn't even funny!"

"Well, what do you know?" Shuri asked getting close to Nicole.

"I know you best be getting up out of my face!" Nicole said as she as she got closer to Shuri.

"Think before you speak!" Shuri said as she gave Nicole a light shove before strutting away.

"Oh! Look who's talking! You need to think, but wait! You can't because all you think about is your saggy butt, which must be difficult because it's so big!" Nicole shouted as she stomped after Shuri and karate kicked her in the butt. Shuri stumbled forward. She turned around shaking her head and slapped Nicole across the face. Nicole turned her face back with her mouth wide open. She growled, threw her books to the floor, and lunged at Shuri. They were pulling each others hair, slapping each other, your ordinary cat fight! The principal came in and pulled Shuri back as Chad pulled Nicole back.

"Oh hey Chad! If that's your real name! Oh, and I'm sure that your pretend girlfriend, Shuri, will pay you a twenty for this!" Nicole shouted. An 'Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!' was heard in the background. They went to the principal's office and were both going to have to scrub the floors for a month. They walked out.

"You ruined…my life." Shuri said through the tears.

"Oh, poor baby!" Nicole said as she slammed the door to her house. Little did Nicole know, tomorrow was going to be rough.

-------------

Review guys ok? Review!


	8. Shuri attack!

I don't own KH!

---------------------

Nicole stepped into school and everyone looked at her. She glared and they turned around.

BAM!

They stopped dancing and the principal clapped.

"Very good girls." The principal said.

"Yes, great work!" Shuri said, taking all of the credit.

"Thank you Shuri." The principal said before walking out.

"Yeah, thanks for being a pile of crap." Nicole commented.

"Did you want to say something Nicole?" Shuri said as she stepped up to her.

"Oh gosh, no Shuri." Nicole droned as she walked off.

"I can't believe the prom is in a few days!" Kairi said as they walked to the mall.

In the dressing area…

I don't get why she hates me…" Nicole started.

"Well, you did kind of pull her hair." Kairi said.

"It won't zipper up anymore Shuri. You can't fit in an extra small." Namine said as she was trying to zipper up the back of the dress. She walked into Nicole's room. They were both wearing the same blue strapless dress.

"Is that…the extra small?" Shuri asked angrily.

"Look Shuri, I hate this…I hate that you hate me…I'm your cousin. What can I do?" Nicole asked.

"Get out of the dress and my air space!" Shuri commanded. Nicole's sympathetic face turned to a grimace as she walked off.

The next day at school…

"Nicole! Can you come here for a minute?" Namine asked as she stood next to Shuri.

"Yeah?" Nicole asked as she walked over.

"Shuri can't get the backwards cartwheel." Namine said dully.

"No, I just don't like it! I'm changing the choreography!" Shuri shouted.

"Shuri, I'll show you the moves. And I'll take it really slow." Nicole said slowly. The original moves were fine! The girls started out doing 5 backward cartwheels in a row. Then they marched for a few moments before flipping forward. They got in a pyramid and jumped up. Then, Kairi and Namine held Nicole up in the air with her feet in their hands. They'd push her up in the air and she'd spin. Then, they'd catch her. The choreography was fine!

"No. I'm taking Nicole's place. Nicole, you're the new mascot!" Shuri said.

Nicole waited a few seconds before asking, "You want me to do what?"

"You heard me!" Shuri said.

"But, we've never caught you before Shuri…" Namine pointed out.

"Do you want off the squad?" Shuri asked.

At the lockers…

Nicole slammed her locker shut.

"Can you believe her? She comes to one practice and she thinks she owns it!" Nicole said.

"I know. If anyone deserves to fall off her high horse, it's her." Kairi said. Nicole smirked and whispered something in her ear. She smirked as well.

The next day…

The girls did the moves to the dance. It came time for Shuri to get on top. DANG! She was heavy! They threw her in the air and she spun. Instead of catching her, they moved and Shuri fell on the side of her foot.

"OW! OW! OW! MY LEG! I THINK…I THIKN IT'S BROKEN!" Shuri screamed. Nicole laughed, but you couldn't hear it because of the mask.

Later that night…

"I can't wear this…I feel bad." Nicole said as she stared at the dress.

"You have to. It's not she can go to the prom anyway! And besides, this happens to be the Nikkiest dress I have ever seen!" Kairi said.

"Really?" Nicole asked as she stared at it.

Even later that night…

Nicole stood in her beautiful blue dress. Unfortunately, so was someone else…

"HELLO EVERYONE!" Shuri said as she walked out of her car with crutches.

"I feel like crap. I look like crap! This is the worst night ever!" Shuri said.

Kairi rolled her eyes and said, "Is that all?"

"Nope! My armpits hurt!" Shuri said slyly.

"More then your armpits are going to hurt if you don't shut your pie hole! You now what, I wanted this night to be special, but all you can do is complain! Oh, and another thing, Nicole stepped up and ran the squad when you were too self absorbed to care. All she wanted was a thank you! But could you give that to her? Oh no!" kairi said as she crossed her arms in anger.

"She…was horrible to me." Shuri said.

"But can you tell me why you had to be more horrible back? Why you always have to be more horrible?" Kairi asked as she walked inside.

Nicole and Shuri met inside.

"What are you wearing?" Shuri asked angrily.

"I…" Nicole started.

"No. I…just wanted to say good luck….I hope you win…" Shuri said before walking away. Nicole sat in silence for a while.

"I can't wait to see you center stage Nicole…" Shuri said evilly as she secretly filled out a bunch of votes for her.

------------

WHAT IS SHURI PLANNIG! I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW AND YOU'LL FIND OUT! Review!


	9. The evil prom night and new friends!

I don't own KH!

---------------

It was time for the votes for King and Queen.

"The king is," The principal said before opening the envelope, "Riku!"

Everybody cheered as he walked up.

"And our queen is," Shuri smirked as she knew the answer, "Nicole!"

She walked up onto the stage and hugged Riku.

"Wait! I'm putting the crown on her head!" Shuri shouted as she yanked the crown from a kid's hand. She walked up to her, and 'Tripped'. She fell down, and pulled the top of Nicole's gown. It ripped and the dress fell to the floor, revealing Nicole's short black shorts and a blue tube top. Then, Shuri began to hit her leg with the crutch. She fell backwards off the stage and landed in the DJ's arms.

"Well, I'm definatly playing here next time!" The DJ said. Nicole struggled in his arms so he put her down. She ran to the bathroom in tears. Shuri was lying on the stage laughing.

"I'M GOING…TO KILL…HER!" Kairi screamed as she struggled. All of Nicole's friends were holding her back. That's a lot of people!

"YOU…CAN'T KAI! DON'T YOU SEE SHE HAS A BROKEN LEG? SHE THE LEG CAST?" Namine asked.

"SHE'S…GOING TO HAVE A FULL…BODY CAST WHEN I'M DONE WITH HER!" Kairi exclaimed.

Riku walked towards the bathroom, but stopped because…well, e couldn't go in!

"KAIRI!" Riku shouted. She ran towards him and stopped. She rolled her eyes and went in.

"Nikki, it's ok!" Kairi said as she closed the door.

"No…it's not." Nicole said between sobs.

"We'll get her back." Kairi said as she patted my back.

"NO! WE WON'T! What's the point? I get revenge, so does she? That's it! NO more! Tell Shuri to get in here please…" Nicole asked.

"OK…Shuri! No, I'm not going to hit you! Nicole wants to talk to you…" Kairi echoed. Shuri came in.

"Listen Shuri, I hate that we hate each other. Why can't we be friends?" Nicole asked.

"I…I don't know…" Shuri confessed.

"Well, fighting is rough and revenge is only so sweet…" Nicole started.

"How about from now on, we'll be friends ok? We'll forget everything that happened before this moment. Deal?" Shuri asked as she stood there.

Nicole nodded and said, "Deal."

They embraced each other and walked out smiling, well, Nicole walked out in spare jeans and a shirt…

"Chad..." Shuri started.

"You know what Shuri? I like you and I want to be your boyfriend with out pay…" Chad said. Shuri was about to talk but Chad cut her off with his lips. Nicole smiled happily. The might was finally over. No more fighting, except for when Shuri ate the last cookie out of the cookie jar, but hey, that's another story!

-------------

I'll update soon ok? Review!


	10. Psychic sneezes

I don't own KH!

---------

"What looks better?" Shuri asked as she compared her blue shirt with her purple one.

"Well, since you're wearing khaki, I think blue." Nicole said. So, she wore blue and they left.

"Are you ok?" Kairi asked as they walked towards school.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about a dream I had last night…" Nicole said before sneezing.

Yuffie smirked and Nicole glared at her.

"This shirt is not too short!" Nicole retorted.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Yuffie asked.

"I don't know…I just sneezed and it happened. Also, I have a cold." Nicole stated.

"Doesn't everyone's thought hurt your head?" Aerith asked.

"No. It seems like I only hear the ones that are important to me…" Nicole said before sneezing again.

"I didn't do anything!" Yuffie said as she flinched.

"I did not eat your muffin!" Nicole said looking at Namine. They walked into school and found their way into class. The class was boring as usual.

"That…killed me…" Shuri said.

"Lucky it did before I could…" Kairi mumbled.

"Kai!" Namine joked. They went all through lunch with out seeing the boys.

"Where are they?" Selphie screeched as she ate her mashed potatoes.

"Don't they have a field trip today or something?" Aerith guessed.

"I forgot about that!" Namine said. School was soon over and they walked home.

"School sucks." Regina said.

"Hey, your English is getting better." Yuffie pointed out.

"Yes, Selphie teaches after school done." Regina said.

"Hey, well, I have to go now ok? Bye!" Yuffie said as she ran off with Aerith. Soon, it was only Nicole and Kairi. Kairi watched TV and Nicole sat outside.

"Hey." Riku said as he walked up to her. They talked for a while.

"Honey, come inside now." Her mom said before closing the door.

"Well, I'll call you later. Bye." Nicole said and he kissed her.

When they broke apart, Nicole smirked and said, "Riku, don't think that way."

He raised an eyebrow and walked off.

----------

That was THE shortest chapter. I should be able to update soon ok? REVIEW!


End file.
